


Character Sheet - Flare

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [33]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Character Sheet - Flare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Flare is from LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." She's a Flame/Incinerator Trooper and is a complete menace. XD
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
